bishie world, BABY!
by taketo19
Summary: You know how it goes, people click on link and to bishie world, the adventure of twins.
1. Chapter 1

Righto, since this is my first time to write something, don't blame me if it's bad or something.

Disclaimer (just copying what I see in fanfics): I don't own any of the anime characters that you may see here, but I do own the people that seem out of place, most of the time at least…BISHIE WORLD BELONG TO SONGWIND, HAIL TO HER FOR MAKING IT!! HAIL TO LSS AND TOKIO SAMA FOR MAKING THE BISHOUNEN AND BISHOUJO THINGIE!

* * *

It was the perfect morning, with birds chirping their sweet melody, the people outside laughing and prancing, and the sun shining right in the face of a sleeping teenager's face. Yep, it's the perfect morning, if you don't count that the cars are honking like traffic are everywhere, and fumes smoking everywhere, the people start talking smack at each others prancing, and the teenager start getting a sun burn.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Sabrina sat up and rushed straight to the bathroom and sprayed her face with full blast of cold water from the shower.

"Dammit, I am reaaaally hating sleeping here…" she grumbled as she wiped the water of with her towel.

"Then sleep outside." a voice suddenly piped up. Sabrina turned around and saw her sister facing one of their laptop, voices coming out. She went over.

"Watcha watchin'?" "fate/stay night." Sabrina gave her twin, Jessica, a curious look, "is that good?" "if it wasn't, would I be watching?" came Jessica's sarcastic response.

Sabrina glared at her sister. Went toward her bed and grabbed her blankets before making her way to the kitchen, "food, food, food, cereal. Okay, cereal it is." slinging her blankets of her shoulder like a cape she grabbed the milk from the fridge and pour it, along with some honey nut cereal in a bowl.

"Yuuuum honey nut cereal. HEY SIS! ARENT'CHA EATIN'?" Sabrina hollered from the kitchen. She heard some something that sounded distinctively like words. "WHAT?!" "I SAID I ATE!!" Jessica hollered right back. _Right_. Sabrina thought before moving to sit on the couch and opened the laptop on a foldable table.

"Man, so annoying, I can't believe that today's the last day of summer vacation….ahem, 'Sora, you're lucky, it looks like my summer vacation is… over…' or something like that, heh." Sabrina chuckled as she recited the sad phrase from kingdom hearts 2.

Sabrina sighed sadly as she logged on to yahoo, scratch that, attempt to log in. "GRAH! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS!? IT NEVER WORKS!" she turned her head and yelled, "SIS IS THE INTERNET WORKING?!" there was a moment of silence. Sabrina tries again. "SIS!!! IS THE-" "YES IT'S WORKING! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME." "okay, okay, sheesh…" Sabrina grumbled but lightened up when she saw that yahoo is working for her again.

"Righto, lesse, hmm spam, unknown user, spam, something I subscribed for, ooh mail from the kiddies." Sabrina opened the mail and read it, it was something along the line of where to meet at school. " Oh great…remind me that today's the last day of vacation why don't they…" Sabrina grumbled with annoyance before proceeding in deleting everything else.

"What the-" Sabrina exclaimed in confusion when a flashing pop up appears right before she delete the unknown mail.

"Oh ow, me eyes." Sabrina rubbed at her eyes before looking at what it says. "_don't delete me!" _"WT- wow that's one odd pop up eh? Hmm, wonder if sis got one too…SIIIIS!!!!!" Sabrina hollered toward the door to their room, yes they share a room, oh the privacy….

"DO YOU HAVE A WEIRD E-MAIL?!!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"THEN CHECK!"

"NO! WHAT KIND OF E-MAIL!?"

"THAT'S WHY I'M TELLING YOU TO CHECK!!!"

"NO!! BRING IT IN!!"

"FINE!!"

"Grrr.. lazy bum-ass…." Sabrina grumbled as she disconnect the laptop from the plug and carried it, with the foldable table, into their bedroom.

"Here, have a look at this," Sabrina set the table down and turn the laptop facing Jessica. Sabrina waited impatiently as her sister took her time, then she finally stopped watching and paused it. "What?"

Sabrina points toward the screen, and Jessica leaned forward to see. "What am I supposed to do about this?" questioned Sabrina, giving her sister a quizzed look. "How would I know," Jessica exclaimed after a few second and leaned back. "But maybe….you shouldn't/ should click the mail." (AN this meant we said it at the same time) there was a moment of silence.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T CLICK THAT!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"WHAT IF IT'S A VIRUS?! THEN THE COMPUTER WOULD BE DEAD!"

"Oh…true…BUT, umm, BUT I STILL WANNA CHECK OUT WHAT IT IS!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD OF CLICK THE MAIL BEFORE ASKING ME!"

"Oh…true again… BUT I WASN'T SURE IF IT WAS SAFE!!"

"WELL TOO BAD!"

Sabrina glared angrily at her sister, and angrily at herself for not be able to make a come back, how she do that? We will never know, just kidding, via mirror. Then turned around and clicked the mail.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT IF IT DOES HAVE A VIRUS?!"

"Don't look like it. Looks like it's a link." Sabrina clicked on the link, and it brought her to the website. Jessica looked at it curiously as well. Sabrina smiled. "Hey, it's a bishi thing! Awesome!"

"I think it's a online RPG thing, looks interesting." Sabrina said while quickly skimming what it says. "Hey sis…SIS!" Sabrina turned around and saw that her sister went back to watching fate/stay night again, Sabrina poked at her until her sister got annoyed, "WHAT?!" she asked threateningly, "Umm…don't you think this'll be interesting? It says something about bishies, and raising stuff, and interacting with bishies, INTERACTING!!!" "So?" Sabrina gave her sister a blank look. "…and here I thought you like bishies…" "I'm not a RPG player…I'm a action, shooter type of player." Jessica flashed two thumbs up sign and smiled.

"Feh, whatever, I'm gonna send one to D-chan, then let's check this out, THEN you can go back to yer Anime after." Sabrina said forwarding the mail to D-chan then clicking the 'make me a trainer' button. Nothing happened.

"Oooooh crap…" Sabrina swore she could feel some sort of evil glare targeted at her head.

"IT WAS A VI-" Jessica's half rant was cut of suddenly as the twin found that they suddenly couldn't move.

_Oh crap…now what_? was the exact same thought that ran through the twins head. Colors started swirling about, and they could do nothing but stare in awe. _Never knew that the computer could do that…_ _WAIT! That means I sent a virus to D-chan…she's gonna be angry…_ went Sabrina's last thought as a flash of light swallowed them.

The mother of the twins came back from grocery shopping and paused, suddenly thinking why in the world did she bought so much in the first place. She put away the grocery and walked into the bedroom. _why do I have two laptops?_ she thought confusedly, but shrugged and think that it must be a gift from one of her friends. Before starting upone of the laptop and going into MSN.

----------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHH" came the cry of the twins as they continue plummeting down to earth at neck breaking speed.

"AH! MY BLANKIES!!!" Sabrina held onto her blankets tightly in fear that they might get blown away.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" yelled her twin. Flashes of red appeared below them, there was someone shouting.

_I- I don't want to die!! _came the twins thought as they stare in horror at the ground that's approaching them.

Their heartbeat was racing miles per second, causing their chest to hurt. The pressure of the wind that's smacking their face was making their eyes water. Suddenly…

Feathers appeared before their vision, the pressure of the wind lessened until it disappeared, their heartbeat was still racing miles per second, and their bodies were trembling from the aftershock.

"A-am I-I d-d-dead.. .?" came the stuttering voice of Sabrina as she look into the face of what she believe to be a angel. The blond haired smiled gently, and was about to say something when Sabrina suddenly cried out, "Ah! Where's sis!?" she looked around and saw that her twin was carried by a dark winged angel. _…wait a sec_ she looked back at the still smiling angel and back at the dark winged one. _familiar…why do they seem familiar?_

"Heya fellas, good thaing ah saw saw ya fellas, else ya be lyin' deid lika raccoon ran ova' by a truck." came a cheerful voice from behind Jessica, she looked back, and saw a smiling girl, who looked older than she is, sitting on the ground, semi out of breathe. _when did we landed?_ she thought questionably.

"Thank ya's Krad, Dark." she said as the two bishies start walking back to her after making sure that the two girls could stand.

"Krad, Dark? Oh my god…THEY'RE FROM, FROM…from…umm" Sabrina start snapping her fingers trying to remember. "…From…OH THAT'S RIGHT! D.N. Angel!" she yelled out happily while pointing at the two bishies.

The new girl giggled. "Ya, an' thanks ta them, yer alive." she thought for a bit, "Wow, ya two ain't that lucky, ya know? Falling out from the sky and all. When ah fuss caim, ah fell into da riva, mind ya tha' weren' fine an' all, but much betta than how ya two caim." the girl chattered on, then she start chattering about something about how she had to find food, then switch to how she need more money since she's running out and all.

"Susan," Dark drawled out sexily, "Don't mean to interrupt your beautiful speech right now( Susan blushed, Krad scoffed, Susan glared), but shouldn't we get these two to town?"

"Oh ya, to da demolition buildain'" the twins shared a wide eyed-are-you-fricking-serious look.

"Orientation building…you dolt…" Krad muttered the last part, looking to some random direction, happen to be straight at a tree. Susan glared at him some more.

…_don't seem so angel-like anymore… _Sabrina thought, giving him a sidelong glance.

Susan pointed to the direction she ran from. "Darky! Go fetch mah bag!"

Dark squinted his eyes at her. "Why not send Krad? He's the evil one." Krad smiled. "She likes me better, so go fetch her bag, Darky." Krad said smirking.

Dark called wiz then flies of, but not before a 'No she don't!'. Susan turned to the twins.

"Soooo, what're yer names?"

"Oh, ahem, THY NAME IS SABRINA!!" Sabrina yelled out cheerfully before making a dramatic bow, "Thank ye fair maiden for saving our lives."

Susan bowed right back. "No probs!" She turned to Jessica, "An' ya are?"

Jessica also bowed then reply. "I'm Jessica." she replied simply and giving a smile.

"Well now, even though ya know who ah am, ah'll still introduce mahself." Susan smiled happily, she twirled around and kneeled on the ground. "Oh great…" Krad mutters. She looked up, and gave a solemn look. "My name, as you two know by now, is Susan. ("What the- her accent changed." Sabrina said to her sister, she got ignored.) I'm 17 years old, and have 3 bishies. A Krad, a Dark, and a recently caught Kira. I arrived to this world 2 years ago, and still loving it. My favorite food is nearly all fast food, and when I'm hungry I might get grouchy. ("Extremely grouchy." Krad piped up) my favorite color is the color of rainbow. I am 5'7 and I wish I have a pet Chocobo. My three sizes are-" "Okay, I think that's enough Susan!" came Darks voice as he flew back, he dropped the bag onto Krad and landed.

"Why didn't you stop her after she gave her name?" Dark asked in exasperation, Krad pushed the bag off, but didn't reply.

"Dude, I never knew people who would say so much…" Sabrina whispered to her twin, she nodded. "Can't believe she could say that so easily…and so seriously…" Jessica replied back.

Susan laughed, "Well now, since Darky's back, let head of to the demolition building"

"Orientation building." Krad corrected once again.

"Hahaha, I think calling it demolition building is accurate." at the look of the sister's uncertain faces she smiled. "Nah, just kidding, just kidding. Lighten up you two." She sling her arms around the twins, "Your in Bishie world, the place where you get to meet bishies you can only dream of meeting!!" the twins still have the uncertainty, but now a slightly excited look on their face.

"Hmm, you know what?" Susan said after thinking for a bit, " I'll be the two of you's first friend in bishie world, yeah! That'll do, and I'll help you two around until you feel like you don't need this old training wheel to bother you." Susan smiled happily as the twin laughed out the uncertainty on their faces.

---------------------------------

"So," Sabrina spoke up after a few minute of walking, "why did your accent suddenly changed like that?" the question had been nagging in the back of her head, when she remembered just now.

Sabrina saw Susan scratched the back of her head sheepishly before answering. "Well, to tell you the truth, I actually wanted to be an actress when I was back on earth. So I practiced a lot, and even though I'm now on bishie world, I still want to be an actress. So from time to time I start acting like I'm another person." Susan gave a little sad smile. " I just can't give up that wish, I put so much effort into it." "and also, just in case I want to go back…" Susan whispered to herself.

Sabrina's eyes lighted up, "An actress! That's so AWESOME, NICE! I wanted to be a voice actor, and sis wanted to be a…what was it?" she turned to Jessica.

"Graphic designer."

"YEAH! A graphic designer!"

"Oho?" Susan gave a interested smile, "a graphic designer eh? She good at drawing?"

"Heck yes! Dude I'm so jealous of her art." Sabrina gave her twin a mock glare. "CURSE YOU FOR BEING A GOOD DRAWER!!"

"Hey! There are other artist that's good too! Like Hyung-taekim!" Jessica retorted back.

While the two was arguing, Susan cracked up, though the twin's was arguing, you could clearly see the smile that donned their faces, and after awhile, they joined in the laughter.

"So are you two like twins or something?" Susan questioned after their laughter died down.

The twins gave a crooked smirk. " Nope, we're cousins" Jessica replied. "Oh, but you two look so alike." Susan said, surprised. "Yeah, you see, our mother are twins, and I guess that's why we look alike, sort of." "Oh, I see." They continue walking, in silence. "NAH JUST KIDDING, JUST KIDDING!!" Sabrina yelled out happily, "We ARE twins." "Ooooh I knew it, that's why you two look alike." at this the twins gave a awkward laugh. "Well we're fraternal twins, not identical, so we look nothing alike." Jessica replied once again, Sabrina gave a enthusiastic nod. "Eh!? Are you serious?!" Susan said, shocked, "I thought you were identical, you looked so alike!" Sabrina scrunched up her face. "We don't look alike! People who say we look alike are blind!" "Well then, that must be the reason your wearing glasses" came the teasing reply "HEY!" Susan laughed again.

"Well anyway, we better get going if we want to reach a city before nightfall." Susan said suddenly serious, but still smiling. She start walking away, slowly.

"We're near a city?" Sabrina asked after she and her sister jogged a bit to catch up.

Susan nodded, "Actually, we're going to the city that I just came out of this morning. It's not very far, but might take a few hours."

"HOURS?!" The twins shouted, surprised.

"Well, yeah." Susan gave the twins curious looks, "At least you didn't fall too far from the city, or it might've taken almost a days walk."

The twins looked frightened, "We don't often walk that long…" Sabrina bit her bottom lip slightly, understanding dawned on Susan's face.

"Hey, no worries, I know that walking for a few hours must seem hard at first, but after, oh I don't know a few month, you'll get use to it." Susan replied cheerfully.

The twins blankly stared at her, before jabbing their finger toward her.

"YOU'RE CRAAAAAZY!!!!!"

* * *

Kira Sakuya: angel sanctuary

Dark and Krad: D.N.Angel

Well now, that's the first chapter.


	2. Arrived to the Demolition Building

Ah, I just realized that I forgot to name chapter one… eh, oh well

Disclaimer (just copying chapter one): I don't own any of the anime characters that you may see here, but I do own the people that seem out of place, most of the time at least…BISHIE WORLD BELONG TO SONGWIND, HAIL TO HER FOR MAKING IT!! HAIL TO LSS AND TOKIO SAMA FOR MAKING THE BISHOUNEN AND BISHOUJO THINGIE!

(Spits out water that was currently drinking) Holy, review? For me? How nice!

PeaceLoveOcelot and Lady Demoonica Darkmoon thanks for reviewing, also thanks about the criticism, but about the capitalizations, I don't know what you mean, you mean the one where they are yelling, or the one I forget to put in front of sentences and names? If it's the one in front of sentences and names, I sometime don't know when to put it, also Word sometime don't help.

Kiki Hayashi, what are you talking about?! Your's is waaaaay more interesting than mine, heck, I don't even think I write that good….

Eternal star, Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter Two (Finally…Name!) Finally! Arrived to the Demolition Building…HUH?! 

_So….tired…_Thought the Twins as they continue trudging behind Susan. Susan glanced back at the sweating Twins and gave a amused smile, she wondered if she was like that when she first came. Deciding to give the two a break, she turned around. "Okay! Let's take a break!" She said, plopping down.

"We can still continue…" Panted Jessica, legs trembling.

"Y-yeah! We're not **that** tired" Sabrina gave a smile, leaning against a tree.

Susan smirked, "Come on, you know you want to." She said, patting the ground and waggling her brows.

The Twins glanced at each other before collapsing onto the ground. Susan laughed, "Hahaha I knew it!" _Was __I __like __that __when __I __first __came? __That's __sad…_Susan thought looking to the side and giving herself a 'wow-that's-sort-of-sad' laugh.

"What…time is it" Jessica asked, slightly panting now, Susan took out her Dex. "Hmm, it's 2:53."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE ONLY WALKED FOR ABOUT TWO HOUR?!" Sabrina gave a disbelieving look before rolling on her back. "Man, I thought we walked longer…" "Hey, no worries. After all, this mountain-ish terrain is tiring, I'm just used to it." "…." Sabrina cuddled her blanket before her stomach growled.

"Crap… Now I remember, I didn't finish lunch before getting sucked here…(AN: Yes her lunch is cereal)" She gave a glare to her stomach when it growled again, louder. "GAH! STOP GROWLING!" She punched her stomach, hard.

Susan's eyes bugged out, Jessica laughed, Susan stared at Jessica in disbelief, Jessica laughed. Susan hurried over to the now huddling-and-clutching-her-middle-in-pain Sabrina. "DON'T DO THAT! If you're hungry, I have food. Man, you freaked me out." Susan took out a Capsule and tossed it beside her, and from a cloud a smoke, poofed out a refrigerator.

Jessica looked at the refrigerator wide-eyed, she saw that Susan tossed something, but didn't see what she tossed that caused a refrigerator to appear. She went up to the refrigerator. "How'd you do that?" She questioned.

"What? This?" Susan rummaged and passed a few items back to Jessica from the refrigerator before turning around. "It's from a Capsule. You watched Dragon Ball before?" Susan clicked a button on the side of the refrigerator, and it poofed back into a Capsule. She held it in front of Jessica, since her arms are now full of bread, peanut butter, jam and butter. Jessica ahh'd in recognition, and saw Susan poofed out 3 butter knife, and a picnic cloth. Setting the items down Susan rolled Sabrina onto the cloth and held a slice of bread to her. "Here, put what you want on it, since I don't know what you take it with." Sabrina, now that her stomach stopped hurting since it growled again at the smell of food, thanked Susan as she took the bread and went to smear some peanut butter on it. Jessica went and smeared Jam on hers, and seeing that both peanut butter and jam is in use, Susan took the butter . After everyone was done with one slice, they went and got another slice, Sabrina waited as her sister finish up with the butter and Susan went for the peanut butter. When the Twins finished and munched on their sandwich, Susan made two more sandwiches and called out her three Bishounens.

She handed Dark, Krad, and Kira a sandwich in which they looked at her confusedly. "Susan, did you forget that we already ate lunch?" Dark questioned but still bit into his sandwich. "Of course she didn't, she's not stupid like a certain purple haired fool," Krad replied biting into his sandwich, Dark glared at him. " She just want to get fat, and want us to get fat with her." A vein popped and Susan smacked Krad hard on the head, causing him to choke on his sandwich. Then there were a flurries of action. The Twins laughed and Kira watched in amusement as Susan hurriedly got bottles of water out, and Dark pounding the heck out of Krad's back, only succeeding in preventing Krad from breathing at all.

"DARK! STOP POUNDING HIS BACK! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Susan screamed as she pulled Dark away from Krad.

"Sta-KO-ei KA KOKO a-CA-wa-KA-ii!!!!!" Came the strange choking/hacking reply from Krad. He was about to perform the Heimlich Maneuver onto himself before a bottle of water was shoved into his mouth.

"HERE!! Drink water it'll help!" Said Susan, while giving an angelic smile, Krad sputtered water at her.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" She yelled, face and torso now damp from the sputtered water, she was wearing white.

"Oho," Dark slide over to Susan, "How about giving me the whole show?" He smiled seductively. He received a slap on the face and 'Pervert' by a twitching and red faced Susan. He scratched his cheek before cupping her face in his hand. "You look so cute, blushing like that. I'll do anything you want me to, for I belong to you. I'll give you anything, I'll give you everything. All I want is for you to be happy." He's eyes full of emotion, Susan blushed 5 more shades of red. "Ah, that is…"

_What's up with this vibe…? This strange vibe of a pair of lovers...Or something like that...That's so random…_ "Um…are you forgetting someone?" Sabrina pointed totally obviously at Krad, whose now on the floor, trembling and twitching too much to give himself the Heimlich Maneuver. Kira walked over and perform the Heimlich Maneuver for Krad, a Bishie getting killed because of choking is sort of….anyways a Bishie dying would meant problem for his trainer.

"GACK!!!" At that, the offending piece of sandwich flew and lodged its wet and slimy self on to the side of Darks cheek. There was a moment of silence, aside from the loud gasping and slightly choking sound Krad's emitting.

Everyone was silent, even the world seem to lose its sound, a bird chirped. Dark turned around and walked calmly to the now alone Krad, Kira was smart enough to move out of Dark's line of vision.

Krad looked up and paled as he saw Darks dark face, he gulped. For what he saw in Darks face was so horribly, vile and evil, it simply couldn't be put in words for a rated 'T' story.

"Um…Dark?" Susan started carefully, the Twins and Kira made themselves another sandwich and continued watching the show.

Dark flicked of the offending piece and knelt to eye level with Krad. He leaned forward and whispered into Krad's ear.

All of a sudden, a terribly high pitched screeched came from Krad, Dark stood up and walked away, smirking, from the shuddering, twitching, and look-like-he-was-about-to-cry-and-pass-out Krad.

The sudden screech caused the four watchers to gasp sharply, causing three of the four to start choking on their sandwich, but before the fourth non-choking one could do anything, the male of the three chokers perform the Heimlich Maneuver upon himself then the other two, preventing a repeat of what happened not so long ago.

Dark stopped next to Susan, smiling. Susan looked at him warily, "Um…Dark…you didn't do anything to Krad…Right?" Susan asked, a bit nervously. Dark just smiled his usual charming smile, "Of course not, I did no such thing."

The remaining three went up to the still shuddering Krad. _Wow __this __is __so __different __from __the __Krad __I __remember __from __the __Manga…Guess __their __personality __varies __in __here…__Maybe…_Sabrina thought, curiously. And Jessica, who haven't read that much DN Angel before, thought that, even though it's weird, it must be how Krad usually act.

"Hey, you okay?" Kira questioned, hand outstretched, with the thought to help him up. However, right before Kira's hand could touch Krad's arm, it got slapped away by a frightened looking Krad.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!" Krad screeched, crawling back, away from Kira.

The three stood with a blank look on their faces, before snapping out. "What the hey?"Sabrina said, shocked. Jessica glared at her, "Hey! Don't use my phrase!" Sabrina grinned at her.

"Well anyway, what's up with this Krad. I mean, even though he's psychotic, this just don't seem right. I mean, I thought Krad want to kill Dark, but all this time I never saw him even remotely trying to physically hurt him. Annoying him, sure, but still, did not hurt him. This is weird!!!" Sabrina cried out, hands on her head, and shaking it side to side.

"Huh?" Jessica replied to Sabrina's odd ranting before wakling slowly towards Krad, "Are you okay?". Suddenly Krad shot off from the ground and grabbed her. Putting himself behind Jessica, and successfully using her as a shield. "DON'T YOU PERVERTS COME NEAR ME!"

There was a moment of silence. "Susaaaan?" The Twins called out simultaneously, "What's wrong with him?" They asked together, they stopped and pointed at each other. "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JIX! FOUR JINX! FIVE JINX" "SIX JINX!! HAH! YOU OWE ME FOURTY-FIVE SODAS!!!!" Sabrina yelled out happily, she won at this 'Jinx' thing so much time against her sister, the soda's added up, a lot.

Susan chuckled at the childish antics the Twins displayed. "Hmm." Susan made a thoughtful look. "I guess the reason Krad's kinda odd from what you're used to will have to be because…"A suspenseful pause, "They. Are. Brothers" More silence.

"WHAT THE HEY?!?!" "Huh?" Came the two different responses from the Twins, Kira looked normal, Susan smiled, Dark smiled his charming smile, and Krad still hid behind Jessica

"Yeah, I know, surprising huh?" Susan walked over to the Twins. "Believe me, I was like that too when Dark first told me." She gave the Twins a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Jessica was surprised to hear that Dark and Krad are brothers, and Sabrina was shocked.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Sabrina questioned, wide-eyed. "In the Manga, Krad and Dark aren't brothers. I mean, they're like enemies and stuff, how can they be brother?" Sabrina put on a thoughtful look, "Unless…they actually **are** brother!" Sabrina start getting excited. "And it won't be revealed until the later volumes, but since I haven't read it so I would't know, but in Bishie World they know everything!" Sabrina exclaimed excitedly.

Susan sweat dropped. "Um…right, sure. Well anyways." She start walking to Krad, and stopped in front of Jessica. She leaned to the side and smiled at him. "Come here now Krad, I won't let that perverted Dark do anything to you, okay?" She held out her hands, "Come here Krad," She said softly, and behind her came a soft and gentle, white light. _HOLY __CRAP __SHE'S __LIKE __A __HOLY __MOTHER __OR __SOMETHING _Sabrina thought, shocked. _Wait __a __sec…how'd __that __light __appeared_ Jessica's mouth dropped in shock, "She's glowing." She said to herself.

Krad gazed at Susan weirdly, and came from behind Jessica and entered Susan's embrace. That got Dark riled up. Looking back, one could see that it takes both Kira and wiz, transformed into Dark, to keep Dark back.

Susan patted Krad gently on the head as if he was a child. "There, there." Krad hugged her in return. Dark have a wild and murderous look on his face. _…I __don't __know __why __but __it __seems __like __Krad's __doing __that __on __purpose…_That only further reinforce Sabrina's idea about how Krad only annoys Dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------

On the road again.

"So, what was that all about?" Questioned Sabrina, wondering about the earlier event.

"Oh, well you see-" Susan start going into Flashback mode.

(Flashback)

Dark flicked of the offending piece and knelt to eye level with Krad. He leaned forward and whispered into Krad's ear.

You just have to do that don't you Krad **baby**, messing up the lovey-dovey scene between me and Susan. Well now, how about I give you a taste of what I was gonna do to her." Krad's eyes widened as Dark gave him a sensual lick on the ear, he screeched.

(Flashback end)

The Twins was silent. "Oh…um.. " Jessica started, "I uh…I see.." Sabrina ended. _But __that's __a __completely __random __thing __to __do_ The Twins thought simultaneously.

Susan continued. "Krad told me a long time ago that when they were still Chibi's, Dark always torture him like that, like licking him and such to get him to do what he want. 'Course by doing that, Krad developed a slight fear of guys whenever Dark start licking him." "He thought that Dark was going to do him or something, if I remember right. Susan added as an afterthought.

"That's some sibling love huh, sis?" Sabrina nudged Jessica lightly on the arm, Jessica nodded, "Yeah." _So __Krad __was __afraid __of __getting __attacked __by __Dark? __Um…that's…_The Twins thought ended after that.

"Ah!" Susan cried out suddenly. The Twins looked toward her sharply. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked. Susan jabbed her finger straight ahead of her, "Town ho!!!"

The Twins looked ahead excitedly and saw a huge wall surrounding something. "That reminded me of Bleach…in Soul Society." Jessica commented, Sabrina agreed.

"Well come on, don't just stand and gawk. We're not there yet. Still have to walk for a few more minute." Susan motioned them to continue.

But before the Twins could take another step, beeping sounds came from Susan. She took out her Dex." Eh? A warning? For wha-" She stopped in mid-question to rush and grab hold of the Twins.

"Eh?" "What? What's wrong" came the Twins separate replies. Susan grinned wryly at them, "Well now, I guess you two have to suffer some more eh?" The Twins looked at her weirdly. "What?"

All of the sudden, the town disappeared, and the group found themselves standing in the middle of a forest. The Twins eyes bugged out, "What the!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Came the screaming voices of the Twins.

Susan let out a sigh, "Man, it just had to expand now."

"What?! What do you mean expand?!" Sabrina questioned Susan, Jessica sat down and let out a dejected sigh, knowing that now they have to walk some more.

Susan took out her Dex and pressed something, and a holographic map came out. " Let's see now." Sabrina went and tugged on Susan's sleeves, "What do you mean expand?" She asked again.

"Hm? What?" Susan looked at Sabrina, "Oh! Expanding, yeah about that." She scanned her map a bit more before closing it and putting it back into her pocket. "Right, here goes. You know that Bishie World has ton's of Bishie right?" Susan waited for a nod. " Okay, since there are ton's of Bishie, then the World have to be big. But since new Bishies are kept getting born because Manga artist kept drawing them, the world has to expand as well." Sabrina stared at her, "Wait, huh?" Susan continued, "So that's why the world expands." Susan ended quickly with a smile. (She does that a lot doesn't she?…)

Sabrina thought for a bit. "Does that mean, Bishie World is growing?" Susan nodded her head, "Yeah, I thought that's what I said." Sabrina shook her head, "No what I meant is, is it growing in size? Here, um, I'll show you what I mean." She put her index and thumb together to the size of a penny. "First it's this small." She widened out her index and thumb. "Then it's this big. Pretend that's the World's size."

Susan opened her mouth to say something before closing them. "Hmm, I don't know. All I know is that it expand, stretches or something." Sabrina squinted her eyes at her, " So you don't know either. Ah, oh well."

The entire time Sabrina and Susan was talking, Jessica was paying attention half-heartedly. She looked around the forest to see if there are any creatures; Deer, Squirrel, Hedgehog, Bird, Wolf…Giraffe…

"Well anyways, according to the map, you two are in luck. There's another town nearby, about two miles north." Susan stretched then sat down. "What the- why are you sitting?" Sabrina questioned as Susan start rummaging through her bag for the refrigerator Capsule.

"Hm?" Susan looked out from the refrigerator. "Well, I'm getting a snack, I'm getting hungry you know." Sabrina looked up to the sky, it was still pretty bright. "But it's not dinner time." "Yeah, that's why I said it's a snack." She poofed the refrigerator back into a Capsule and handed Sabrina and Jessica a bar of chocolate. "Let's relax a bit before hitting the road again, 'kay?" Susan start munching on her bar of chocolate, the Twins follow suit.

After they were done, Susan handed them another bar. "Let's eat and walk."

"Your Bishies can fly right? So why not get them to fly us there?" Sabrina asked while munching on her bar. Jessica jabbed her on the side. "Don't be rude."

Susan just smiled, "Well first of all, I doubt Krad'll give us a lift. The only reason he caught you before was because that if you had fall and died, it'll meant trouble for me. I'll probably get kicked of Bishie World and they'll be free. Hey wait, wouldn't he want that? Ah well, he's weird." Susan stopped talking to herself and looked up. "Wait, what did you ask me?" The Twins gave her a blank look, save for Sabrina's twitching eyebrow. "Um, never mind." Then they continued walking.

"Hey wait!" Sabrina ran in front of Susan. "How did a Krad and a Dark became brothers?"

Susan stared at Sabrina, and chuckled. "Wow, you ask me that now instead of earlier when I told you they were brothers?" She snorted. Grinning she gave a reply, "Well to say the truth, I have no idea how that happened. But it could be because their parent were, brace yourselves, Emiko and Satoshi."

Silence.

The Twins jabbed their fingers at Susan. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

* * *

Emiko and Satoshi: D N Angel. Emiko is Daisuke's hyperactive mom, who in return changes into Dark, Daisuke changes into Dark. And Satoshi is a calm and composed, never showing much emotion classmate of Daisuke, he changes into Krad. 

Yeah, guess that's that.

Oh yeah, about Krad and Dark being brothers, i'm not sure, i haven't finished the Manga nor the Anime, so forgive me if I made a mistake. Also, the character's may seem out-of-character, that will have to be because i'm really bad at figuring out the exact personalities of Anime/Manga characters. Oh well, in Bishie World, their personalities can change, slightly i guess. Ok, now i'm just rambling.


	3. Please let us be there!

Yay, third chapter!

Disclaimer (just copying chapter two): I don't own any of the anime characters that you may see here, but I do own the people that seem out of place, most of the time at least…BISHIE WORLD BELONG TO SONGWIND, HAIL TO HER FOR MAKING IT!! HAIL TO LSS AND TOKIO SAMA FOR MAKING THE BISHOUNEN AND BISHOUJO THINGIE!

Whoa, people actually read this? Wow, I feel HAPPY!

KiKi Hayashi, what you say is true, if we continue going on, it'll never end! XD

PeaceLoveOcelot, hahaha, maybe I made Dark a tad bit mean, ah hahaha…-.-U

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon, ya, Emiko and Satoshi is weird, well that's how weird babies are born. -.- The 'Sta-KO-ei KA KOKO a-CA-wa-KA-ii' shortens into sta-ei a-wa-ii, which becomes stay away. Heh heh, that is confusing isn't it… The "KO" and "KA, CA" is just when he starts coughing.

* * *

Chapter Three: Please let us be there! 

Susan glanced at Sabrina, who was in deep thought, and chuckled a bit. Turning around she faced her. "Oh come on, it's not that big of a shock is it?"

(Flash back)

"…But it could be because their parent were, brace yourselves, Emiko and Satoshi."

Silence.

The twins jabbed their fingers at Susan. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

(Flash back end)

"Uh, on second thought, maybe it is. At least for the two of you-" Susan turned around and leaned over to see Jessica's face, it was semi in thought. "Yep, at least for the two of you." She concluded.

What Susan didn't know was that Jessica already lost interest in the whole 'Emiko and Satoshi is Dark and Krad's parent'. She was just in her silent daydream mode, which she reverted into when she got too bored. And Sabrina on the other hand was thinking about something else.

Suddenly Sabrina's head snapped up and she wore a big grin. "I finally thought of a nickname for you!" She cried as she tackled Susan. Down they went.

Jessica gave her twin a slightly exasperated scoff, and looked at the pile. Helping up the two up she said, "…Again?" Susan gave her a confused look, "Huh? What do you mean 'again'?"

"I DUB THEE, 'SUN'!" Sabrina said happily before her smile dropped and went back into a deep thought. "Wait, but someone else's name is 'Son', that might be kinda confusing…Hmm, how about sunny? But that's someone's name…" She starts muttering some 'who-know-what's'.

Susan gave Jessica a confused look. And seeing that look, Jessica proceeds to explain. "Every time Sabrina meets someone new, she gives them a nickname. Its friends on most cases, but sometime she gives names to people she doesn't meet too often." "I don't always give friends nicknames you know." Sabrina reply. "Sometime, I just can't find a nickname for them; I think it depends on the person's name."

_Is it that hard to think of nicknames? _Susan thought. "So, what kind of nicknames do you give?" Susan asked, curious.

"I thought you would never ask." Sabrina replied happily, wanting to share her knowledge. "The names I gave to my friends are, D-Chan, Nicky-boy, M-chan, Ampi, Nyanko, Alien, Chi-mi, Michael, Mikey, Clammy/Mother, Cashew, Chow-Chow, Mosher, Helini, Pinky, A, Rin, Cinpy, Tiffy, Spiky, Zeenie, Old man, Son, Ame-kun, Can-chan, Silent-dude/guy, the 'CD's' and Adachi. I think that's the nicknames I give, can't remember. Though, there are some friends I just can't find name for…..That makes me feel sad." Sabrina gave a depressed look. "Oh yeah, sis's name is Sipu." Sabrina raised her head and pointed to her twin.

Susan blinked. "Wait, what? Sea-poo?" "Yep." Sabrina grinned. "Sipu, spelled like this. S-E-A-P-O-O, Seapoo."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at her twin. "OMJ…"

Susan was about to speak, but then she paused, "OMJ…?" Sabrina snickered, "Nah, Just kidding, just kidding. It's spelled like this, C-I-P-O-O." Jessica narrowed her eyes at her, "C I POO, wow."

"See I poo?" Susan raised her eyebrows. Sabrina laughed, "Nah, kidding again. It's spelled like this, S-I-P-U."

"By the way, that's a lot of nicknames, how do you remember it all?" Susan questioned.

Sabrina shrugged, "I guess I remember because I'm the one who gave them the name. You know, the reason I gave them nicknames is because I couldn't remember my friends real name, isn't that funny?" Sabrina laughed.

_Is that really a thing to laugh about?!_ "So does that mean my name is that hard to remember?" "Nope, I just want to give you a nickname." "Oh, okay."

There was more silence while they continued their trek.

"So, do you have a nickname?" Susan questioned Sabrina. She received a smile to her direction.

"Of course! One of my friend calls me 'Sabby', another calls me 'Stubby', and another calls me 'Sab', she calls sis 'Sabrina's sister', kekeke. Then another calls me 'Pinky', and another one calls me 'L', because my sister and I cosplayed as Death Note people….Oh, and there are these two friends that calls sis and me 'Stupid' or 'Worthless', or whatever other names like that, that they could think of." Sabrina grinned.

"What in the… 'Stubby'? 'Pinky'? 'Stupid'? Those are some weird names. Wait, 'Stupid'? That's mean! Why are you smiling like that even though they gave you that sort of nickname?" Susan asked alarmingly. Sabrina tilted her head and grinned.

"We're used to that, eh sis?" Her twin agreed. "Also, because we're stupid. I mean, our friend is younger than us, yet they know so much more. I mean, they always had to help us with our homework"

"Don't say that you're stupid, I know that the both of you are smart." Susan said. The twins grinned, "Aw, that's so nice." Jessica replied, "Yeah!" Sabrina nodded her head.

The group continued in silence. Then the town was in sight.

Susan jabbed her finger straight ahead of her, again, "Town ho!!!"

_Finally! Please don't expand!_ The twins pleaded in their mind as they approach the gate.

----------------------------------------

"Whoa." The twin breathed out. "This reminds me of Naruto." Sabrina commented. "Sure." Jessica replied.

Susan waved the twins over, "Well don't just stand there, come here!" The twins scurried over.

The twins eyed the two guards standing by the door nervously. They turned their heads toward the twins, and the twins gulped nervously.

Suddenly they leaned over and peered over their sunglasses, "Hey, are you two twins? You look so alike." One asked.

The twins crashed, and Susan laughed. She walked over to the guards and patted them by the shoulder. "Hey you two, you don't have to worry, these two brothers are my friend. The one with the blondish hair is the elder of the two, Yuki, and this black haired one is Tatsuha. And this one without the blanket is Jessica; the one with it is Sabrina." Waving her hand to Jessica and Sabrina she introduced the two siblings to each other. Then she went on and said that this was the town she came to first when she arrived, that's how she met Tatsuha and Yuki.

At that the brothers took off their sunglasses and looked curiously at the twins. "So, are you two twins or what?" Tatsuha questioned. Jessica and Sabrina glanced at each other. "Nope, we're cousins." Sabrina started. "Our mothers were twins, so I guess that's why we look alike." Jessica shrugged. Yuki and Tatsuha fell back and gave the twins an odd look. "Weird, I really thought they were twins or something." Tatsuha frowned, and then he heard snickering. Looking up he saw the twins' innocent yet blank face. Frowning he turned to Yuki, about to ask him about something that happened earlier today before he heard some more snickering. He looked back at the twins, confused. Unknowingly to him, Yuki saw the twins snickering but decided not to say anything; he already guessed that the twins were lying about being cousins.

"Alright, alright knock it of with the teasing you two. Tatsuha these two are in reality twins, don't believe their little joke about being cousins. But, that was interesting to see that you believed so easily, I mean, you can just tell that Yuki didn't believe them" Susan chuckled. Tatsuha whirled his head toward Yuki and gave a look of disbelief. "You knew and didn't tell me?!" Yuki gave a sidelong glance. "It's not I knew, more like I didn't believe. I just can't believe that you actually believed in their obvious lie." Tatsuha gave an indignant huff.

Jessica and Sabrina gave a weak chuckle. _What's up with the sibling-ish rivalries we kept on seeing? _

Susan cleared her throat. "Alright now you two break it up!" She poked the brothers in the forehead. "We need to get going, these two are new, and I want to show them the wonders of Bishe World."

Yuki and Tatsuha nodded, Tatsuha smiled. "Well then, welcome to Bishie World, the insane fangirls/boys dream world." "Yeah, sure, what he said." Yuki smirked. Jessica and Sabrina laughed and said thanks, then they follow Susan in.

Two minutes after the three girls went in Tatsuha spoke up, "Hey, why was Jessica carrying blankets?" Yuki scoffed, "That was Sabrina, and I don't know. Who know what and why those fans bring with them accidentally or intentionally." A silence. "You know, I actually thought those two were guys." Tatsuha said, breaking the silence, Yuki nodded a little, showing that he also thought the same.

----------------------------------------

Sabrina covered her mouth with both hands to prevent squealing, and Jessica looked around quickly, twisting and turning her head with wide eyes and mouth. Bishies, Bishies, and more Bishies. Bishies that were tall, Bishies that were short, Bishies that walked behind a trainer gloomily, and Bishies that were jumping in joy beside their trainers.

Susan let them stare around some more to take the whole thing in; she wants the two dumbfounded twins to take their time to adjust before they go to the Orientation building. Not like how she was when she was first taken to this town by another trainer, she was ditched in the town and had to find the building herself.

After a few minute, the twins were at least calm enough to move, and they headed toward a neon pink building with the word 'Orientation' on it. The twin blinked rapidly after staring at the building and rubbed their eyes. "Why'd it have to be pink?" Sabrina questioned. Susan opened the door and waited for the twins to get in before getting in herself. "We'll I guess it's because it'll draw in attention since it's so out of place compared to the tan-white colors of the other buildings. Mind you, not all towns are like this though. It's like RPG games, the towns differs." At the twins nod, she led them to the front desk.

"Hi there, I got a couple of newbie's, and I-"

"Ah, I am very sorry, but Professor Proffinsteinkinizer, ah, zat iz, Professor Proffy just vent in viz ze current batch of newcomaz, and he specivically instrocted not to let any more in. zat iz, until he'z done vith hiz current batch."

Susan stood with her mouth opened a bit. "Proffinsteinkinizer…Great..." She turned around to face the twins to tell them that they now have to wait. She suddenly realized something. "Hey, where's Sabrina?"

----------------------------------------

"Idiot! Idiot! I just _have_ to wander off!" Sabrina rapped at her head with the tips of her fingers. She cursed the fact that she likes to wander off, and in the end, always get lost. Putting one of her blanket around her, and another wrapping her head, she pretends that she was an old lady. "HEE HEE HEE, come here my pretty!" She said, not particularly aiming at anyone. A newcomer stared at Sabrina with wide eyes, thinking that she's Coo-Coo in the head. Sabrina sighed and slumped, depressed, onto a connected hospital style waiting chair.

"Don't you have like those twin ESP thing?" Susan asked Jessica, who was walking briskly besides her. Jessica laughed but shook her head. Susan sighed before spotting a girl in a red chinese dress that seemed around 15. Susan sprinted toward the girl, stopping right in front of her, the girl jumped back a bit.

"Hi, I was wondering, did you see a girl wearing glasses, really short dark brown-black hair to the point of guy-ish, carrying two 'The Lion King' print blankets, around 5'5, and looks like this girl here?" Susan pointed to Jessica, Jessica squinted at her.

_Wow, how'd she know she's 5'5? _"Hey, we don't look ali- "

"SHH!" Susan clamped a hand over Jessica's mouth. "So, have you?" she questioned again.

The jumpy girl nodded her head cautiously, "Yes. Why you ask?"

Susan smiled, "Oh, you see, she's a friend of mine. And since this is her first time here in Bishie World, I wouldn't want her to get lost."

The jumpy girl looked down. "Leehua is newcomer too..." She said dejectedly. Susan looked at her with raised brows. Then she looked around for any signs of an experienced trainer that took her here. Seeing none she questioned the jumpy girl where are the trainer that took her here.

"…Leehua got here by self…Leehua is lucky, landed outside the gate. The Yuki and Tatsuha told Leehua to go to 'neon pink building'; it's good it stands out…" The jumpy girl, now known as Leehua, became silent. Jessica and Susan glanced at each other.

Pulling Jessica by the arm softly, they walked cautiously around the jumpy girl, "Okay, um, thanks anyways. We'll ah, just be going now." An arm shot out and latched onto Susan's other arm, nearly causing her to faint due to shock. "Please take Leehua…" Leehua looked up at Susan with tears in her eyes. "Please, Leehua do not want alone…" Susan, though her heart had almost burst out of her chest, she can't help but sympathize with the sniffling girl. She gave a sigh. "Okay, I'll take care of you."

Leehua's face lit up like a Christmas tree; rubbing her eyes she hugged Susan tightly. "Oh, Leehua thank a thousand time!!!!" Susan coughed a little due to the intensity of the hug, patting the jumpy girl quickly on the back, she let go.

"Okay, so, I'm Susan. And this is Jessica over here." She indicated herself and Jessica. "What's your name?" _Not like I can't exactly guess, since she kept saying it over and over. But, just to make sure._

Jumping back, Leehua bowed gracefully, "Leehua name is Chun Leehua, Leehua came from Taiwan." Jessica lit up. "I'm a Taiwan person too. Not that I was born in Taiwan, I was born in America. My mom is Taiwanese." "Oh, Leehua parent and Leehua is born in Taiwan. Leehua is very happy to meet Susan and Jessica."

"Okaaay…Nice to meet you too." Jessica nodded in agreement. Susan then fills Leehua in about just about everything about Bishie World that she knows. Then she had to take out Kira to prove to Leehua that Bishies are real in this world. And just like any other fangirls, she squealed, faint and glomped even though she didn't know who he was. (Well, other fan people probably wouldn't do that) After she calmed down, and apologized profusely to the warily staring Kira, they set out to find the missing Sabrina.

---------------------------------------

Sabrina turned to one side, frowned, and then immediately turns to the other. She let out an annoyed groan and got up, placed one of her blanket on the hard, connected, hospital style chair before one again laying down on it. Sighing she gave up; apparently this is as comfortable as she can get the chair to be without using both of her blanket as mattress. She huddled under her blanket and sighed. She wondered if she'll ever she Susan and her sister again. _…Wait a sec, what am I thinking?_ Realizing what an idiot she is, she sat up, flung her blankets around her forming a makeshift cloak, and started walking. _As if I'll never see Susan and Jessica again. _She thought sweat-dropping. _It's not like I've lost them in another country, we're in a fricking building! _

Both party frantically looked about them while briskly walking. Ironically, they passed each other without noticing because they were walking too fast…

_Eh?_ Leehua looked behind her to see a person with 'The Lion Kings' print blanket rush away and thought isn't that the person they were looking for?

Feeling the need to do something for Susan, wanting to make herself useful, she stopped both Jessica and Susan before running back to catch Sabrina.

Staring at the empty space that was Leehua, Jessica questioned. "…Why did she tell us to stop?" Susan thought about it and shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to get a drink of water."

"Stop!" Leehua shouted as she caught up with the briskly walking Sabrina. "Huh?" Sabrina turned her head and stopped as a girl ran up to her.

Giving a quizzed look Sabrina asked what she wanted. "You are Sabrina, Yes?" Sabrina gave a warily look. "How'd you know me? We haven't met before right?" Leehua raised her eyebrows. "We meet. You scare me when you laughed." Sabrina thought for a bit before she shook her head. "Nope, sorry, I don't remember." She said apologetically. "I have a horrible memory, so even if we did meet, I wouldn't remember." Leehua blinked before laughing merrily. "You forget, but Leehua do not. Come, Susan and Jessica waiting."

Sabrina looked at her with wide eyes. "You know Sun and sis?" Leehua blinked then nodded before pulling Sabrina in the direction she came from.

Jessica spotted Leehua coming back with another person in tow. "Hey, that's Sabrina!" Susan shouted, she pulled Jessica along to meet up with the other two.

"Waaaah, I thought I'll never see you two again!" Sabrina clung onto the laughing Jessica and Susan. While they laughed, Leehua looked expectantly at Susan. Susan noticing Leehua's stares smiled and thanked Leehua for what she did. Leehua brightened up and smiled happily.

"Okay, now that everyone's present, let's get you people your Dexes."

"Huh?" Four heads turned to the voice behind them and see a smiling face. Behind the smiling face was a small group of five, all guys.

"I am Professor Proffy, I assume that you are newcomers as well? Well then, please follow me." The young, spectacled man waited for the three newcomers to join his group before going up to Susan.

"Susan! I've missed you!" He hugged Susan tightly and tried to kiss her on the cheek.

"Gahhh! Proffinsteinkinizer! Hiiii, I've missed you too!" Susan forcibly smiled while pushing his face away from her, while vainly trying to escape his iron hug.

Sabrina, Jessica, and Leehua immediately rushed up to help Susan. "Hey! Let go of Sun! She don't like that!" Sabrina yelled, trying to pull the Professor away from Susan.

Jessica grunted as she also tried to pull the Professor off of Susan.

Leehua growled and just gave a dead on kick to the Professor's side. That got him to let go, and twitch on the ground.

"N-nice kick, Cough! I-I like you." Professor Proffy attempted to smile coolly, a sad attempt with twitching smile accompanied with tears.

"Well anyways, let's get started." Professor Proffy stood up and dusted himself off, looking spick and span as he did originally.

"What the frick?" Sabrina rubbed her eyes. "Did I just imagine that?"

"Right, I'll see you later Susan. Call me, we'll do lunch." The Professor blew Susan a kiss before herding the group of newcomers into the room beside them.

"eeeEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Susan Screeched while running around, trying to dodge the flying kiss that was following her.

The woman at the front desk stopped what she was doing and looked in the direction the screeching was coming from and sighed.

* * *

Too lazy to capitalize 'Twin' so just left it lowercase. 

Yuki and Tatsuha: Gravitation

BIG IMPORTANCE!! Not like I'm making fun of accents or way of speaking here ok? For pete sake, I also have an accent, and my typing/grammar sucks! But please don't take offence if it annoys you. SORRY!

Wow…I've just re-read chapter two and realized something…HOW IN THE WORLD DID I MADE THAT HORRIBLE CHAPTER!?!? I mean seriously, just reading it over, I've realized how disgusting it actually is! Oh daaaang, I think this chapter is gonna be the same!! That seriously bites…..T.T Well, to anyone who bothers reading this; I apologize for making such a bad chapter.


End file.
